


Overwork

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Ladybug passes out mid-battle, so Chat Noir takes her home.





	Overwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bowser14456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/gifts).



> bowser14456 asked:
> 
> For the fic prompts, how about #38 Ladynoir? (Chat says the line)

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Chat murmured. He resisted the urge to brush her hair away from her face—his arms were the only thing supporting her right now. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Ladybug sighed with pleasure, blindly placing a hand on his cheek. “You always catch me when I fall, _Minou_ ,” she mumbled back. “We get him?”

Chat smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah we did.” Then he narrowed his eyes. “My Lady?” he said. “How long has it been since you slept?”

“Erm.” She snuggled up against his chest. “Math test.”

Chat swallowed. “That was three days ago.”

Ladybug nodded, her eyes still closed. “Contest….” she said. “Gotta be…” She yawned. “Ready.”

“Not in this state you’re not,” he said, looking up. “Rena!”

The fox’s head snapped toward him. “Whatup?”

“Our fearless leader hasn’t slept since Tuesday, I’m gonna go put her to bed,” he said. “You good here?”

Rena nodded. “Cara’s recharging downstairs,” she said. “So we can handle the news crews. I’ll bring you the notes for the afternoon classes.”

“Thanks, you’re the best,” he said with a wink and a finger gun.

“I know it,” Rena said, returning both gestures. “Get that girl a nap.”

Chat carried Ladybug the six blocks to her skylight, gently eased it open, then clambered down onto her bed. “Okay, Tikki, we need to let her sleep,” he said.

Pink light ran up Ladybug’s body, leaving behind a drowsy Marinette. She reached up and grabbed his hand. “Stay with me?”

“Sure,” he said. “Claws off.” He clambered into bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Mmm… you’re so good to me, Kitty,” Marinette mumbled.

“One of us has to be,” Adrien replied with a smile. “Night, Princess.”

“Night, handsome…” she said, trailing off into snores.


End file.
